Keon
Keon 'is a member of the Authorities who specializes in interrogation and dealing with delinquent children by teaching at a readjustment facility. However, questions have been raised regarding the morality of his methods. Appearance Keon has Terracotta color hair and pale blue eyes.His hair is combed from the side and is possibly gelled. He seen usually seen wearing a white shirt, black tie and a cream beige coat. His speech bubbles are terracotta color, much like his hair. Personality Keon appears to be a strict man and performs his duty with utmost dedication. His strict nature and adhesion to society allows him to deal with powerful delinquents such as John and is not afraid to use force or his ability when words are not enough. As a member of the Authorities, he actively strives to stem the ideals written by William H. Doe's ''Unordinary. However, Keon is also impatient and irritable, quickly resorting to intimidation and violence during his work. In addition, while he seems to truly believe that he is doing the right thing by re-educating problematic children, he either does not notice or care that his methods leave them psychologically scarred; although his unwillingness to share details about his "lessons" simplies it's the latter. His hypocracy is shown most clearly in that, despite being a readjustment instructor, he doesn't seem to believe people can change. History King of New Bostin .]] Kewon had dealt with many delinquent children in the past, including the rampant John Doe. After John's expulsion from New Bostin High School, Keon was assigned to be the former King's readjustment instructor. Keon was well aware of John's ability and identified John as a "late-bloomer" (a person who develops their ability at a later time than most). Keon further stated that late-bloomers were usually destined to fail. John began to react violently to Keon's statement and even head-butted Keon when he was slapped by the official, but Keon managed to subdue John and show him the battered and bruised bodies of the students of New Bostin High School. However, John continued to justify his actions, forcing Keon to use his ability on John's mind. The King of New Bostin began to relive the moment he beat up Adrion and Claire and broke down once Keon released him.Chapter 104 John continued to resist Keon's authority, forcing the reassignment instructor to continuously force John to live out the memory of his rampage until he lost his will to go on. Keon kept John under his jurisdiction for three months,Chapter 105 and his readjustment courses would mentally traumatize John. Plot Aftermath Two years after dealing with John, Keon and his partner, Zander went to Narisa's house, on behalf of the authorities in order to interrogate Seraphina after hearing that she had read the book Unordinary. Once he reached the house, the door was answered by Fyora, and the maid revealed that Seraphina was not present. Fyora informed Keon that Seraphina was already back at Wellston and suggested that he waits until Seraphina returns to school. Chapter 66 Secrets With Nadia by his side instead of Zander, Keon entered Wellston Private High School to interrogate Seraphina. Though Nadia was nervous to enter Wellston's campus from her previous interview, Keon reminded her of the dangers of his job. Nadia then remembered how Keon dealt with a powerful but uncontrollable boy from New Bostin and asked how he dealt with such a troublesome child. Keon responds by pointing to his mind, telling Nadia that every action is motivated by the mind, and if the mind's weakness is exploited, nobody, not even a high-tier can stand against it. Once he had finished his explanation, the Nadia and Keon were escorted to Headmaster Vaughn's office, where Seraphina was waiting for them.Chapter 90 Once the interrogation began, Seraphina answered most of her questions truthfully, and even told her interrogators that she had lost her ability after she had prematurely returned from her suspension. However, Keon knew that Seraphina was forbidden from stepping onto campus grounds and suspected that she stayed somewhere else. Seraphina attempted to tell half-truths in hopes to avoid Nadia's Lie Detection, but once Keon had heard that she stayed with a friend, he began to force Seraphina to say the friend's name. After the Headmaster gave Seraphina permission to say the anonymous friend's name, she answered, "John." Keon recognized the name and began to press Seraphina about Unordinary and eventually got her to break. Nadia managed to pick out Seraphina's lies and Keon ended the interrogation. Keon had concluded that Seraphina was indeed influenced by Unordinary's ideals and privately met up with Headmaster Vaughn to discuss the next course of action. As a precaution, Keon planned to enroll Seraphina for readjustment courses in order to purge the ideas of Unordinary and told the headmaster to remove Seraphina from the school before the courses began. Though Vaughn complied with the readjustment courses, he was not so complacent with suspending Seraphina once more and decided against it, despite Keon's reasoning. Once the two men reached a compromise, Keon asked the Headmaster a question, "He is the same John who attended New Bostin High School?" Vaughn replied that Keon was indeed correct. Once Keon knew that John had managed to make it to Wellston, he wanted to question the former delinquent for himself, but Vaughn replied that he would comply once Keon returns with a warrant.Chapter 91 Joker Once Keon managed to obtain the warrant and returned to Wellston Private High School, Headmaster Vaughn called John over to the office to be interrogated by the Authorities. Keon began to ask John questions regarding the book Unordinary and John answered every question truthfully, admitting to Keon that he read the book as a form of "reassurance." However, John also stated that it was the job of the Authorities to be be the "superhero" mentioned in the book as opposed to a certian individual, an answer that satisfied both Nadia and Keon. Once the interrogation was complete, Keon concluded that John was not influced by the ideals of Unordinary and cordially gave John a formal handshake.Chapter 135 Despite the interrogation, Keon wished to meet with John once more as a precaution and ordered Headmaster Vaughn to suspend John for a week until the meeting. He also told the Headmaster that he would return for Seraphina in order to send her off to her readjustment courses. However, Headmaster Vaughn refused to have Seraphina taken to readjustment and would continue to refuse until Keon returned with a detailed explanation of the said courses. Unable to sway the Headmaster, Keon left Wellston Private High School and had lingering suspicions in his mind towards both Vaughn and the school.Chapter 136 Powers & Abilities Unordinary Keon ability.png|Keon uses his ability on John. Ability '''Unnamed ability: Keon has the ability to "enter one's mind" and make them relive memories, implying that he has a form of mind-reading or memory manipulation. Intelligence As a member of the Authorities and an instructor of a reassignment facility, Keon appears to be well-versed in psychology and dealing with children with behavioral issues. This is only added upon by his ability and experience, causing him to be well well-respected amongst his peers. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:High-tier Category:Authorities